Many people have more than one pair of eye glasses and use each during certain special situations. For instance, sun glasses are frequently removed and must be stored when the user is in an automobile, on the golf course, etc. Additionally, other glasses are only used for reading or for viewing far away objects but not at other times.
When not used it is important to store eye glasses in a manner so that they are available and are protected. The safe storage becomes more important with the rise in prices of eye glasses. It is the purpose of the present invention to provide a device which can be attached to automobile dashboards, golf bags, and the like for releasably holding eye glasses in a safe yet accessible manner.